


Sliding Down From Heaven On A Stripper Pole

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Glitter, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Micheal in heels, Micheal in short shorts, Sexy, Stripper Michael, Stripper pole, Stripping, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal is getting tired of Dean ignoring him so he devises a full proof plan to get his attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding Down From Heaven On A Stripper Pole

Micheal was pissed off he had planned a nice romantic evening for him and Dean only for Dean to completely ignore him and brush him off it had been like this for the past few weeks and Micheal was getting sick of it. Micheal was both very happy and very grateful that Dean had forgiven him for all the things he tried to do to him and that he had taken him as his lover and now here there were mates for life and eternity and living in a bunker in a sexless marriage 

"I can't believe this! I'm St Michael the arch angel! The second holiest angel in all of creation! Married to the one of the strongest bravest most powerful hunters ever! He's forgiven me! BUT HE WON'T GIVE ME ANY SEX!! AND HE COMPLETELY IGNORES ME!!" Well! That ends tonight! Tonight i'm gonna give Dean Winchester a night he'll never forget!" Michael says and then heads off to go plan his plan 

"Sam?? Dean my beloved??" Micheal calls out and gets no response 

"Good!" He says as a wide smiles breaks out over his face 

Micheal works quickly knowing at anytime Sam and Dean could return home. It doesn't take long to get everything ready but Micheal takes his time wanting everything to be perfect for Dean when he got home

"Perfect! Everything's ready!" Micheal says before retreating to the library and shutting the doors behind him 

When Dean and Sam return home a hour later they find all the lights are on and no sign of Micheal 

"Micheal?? Micheal baby?? Micheal baby i got food! I got your favorite! A hamburger with cheese and extra bacon!" Dean shouts "Micheal?? Micheal baby where are you??"

Dean looks over at Sam

"Don't look at me! He's your husband!" Sam says and then walks into the kitchen 

"Mikey!! Mikey where are you!!"

Sam comes out of the kitchen 

"Come on! Lets go find him!"

After a few minuets of searching they come upon the library the door is shut and the lights are off looking at each other and shrugging Dean and opens the door and as soon as they do they get a huge shock. The whole library has been turned into a stripper club with the colored lights, disco ball, leather seats, a huge stage with a huge pole in the middle of the room there eyes scan the room there jaws open in shock. But as soon as they lay there eyes on Micheal the eyes get wider and the jaws hit the floor Micheal is wearing a sparkly gold bra, very short short shorts, and five inch stiletto heels 

"OHMYGOD!!" Dean and Sam say at once 

"Dean!" Micheal says a huge smile on his face 

"Dean your here good!"

Micheal walks over to Dean and grabs him by the arm and is about to walk over to the chair he set up in front of the stage when he sees Sam standing there eyes wide and mouth open 

"Uh Sam??"

"Huh?? What?? Oh! Hi Michael!"

"Could you please leave"

"Huh?? Oh yeah! Bye guys!"

Sam leaves shutting the door behind him Micheal just smiles and snaps his finger locking the door and placing Dean in the chair and then stands in front of him a pair a pink fuzzy handcuffs appearing in his hands. He smirks at Dean and Dean smirks back at him and then he handcuffs Dean to the chair and slaps him across the face 

"You've been a naughty boy!"

"I have??"

"Yes you have!"

"How??"

"You've been ignoring me! And we haven't had sex at all!"

Dean blushes 

"Aww! Don't worry baby! Tonight were change that!"

Micheal slaps Dean again shakes his ass and then slowly struts his way up to the stage snapping his finger music comes on and Micheal starts to move up and down the poll doing the most goddamn sexiest moves Dean has ever seen and the bulge in his pants can testify to that

"Ya like this Dean??" Micheal asks as he wraps around the pole and starts to hump it

"Yes" Dean responds 

"Good!" Micheal says smirking and then licks the pole 

Micheal continues to do naughty things on the pole as Dean's cock looks likes it's about ready to pop thought his jeans. Micheal can see this and he snaps off the bra leaving his chiseled body fully uncovered 

"God!" Dean moans 

"No need to bring my father into this!" Micheal says smirking 

"Mike please!" 

"Shh! Not yet!"

Micheal then starts to twerk on the pole and Dean starts to cry and Micheal then snaps off the shorts leaving him in nothing but tight underwear and high heels and he knows very well he has Dean's very full attention

FIN


End file.
